When You Become A Fairy God Parent, You Can't be A Sadist
by Scalytta
Summary: "Surga mana yang dengan ngawurnya menunjuk seorang sadis sebagai peri!" #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Indonesia / Day 3 : Fantasy!AU / Mind to RnR?


Kagura kecil menangis sesenggukan di tengah hujan. Dia tak memakai mantel ataupun payung untuk menghalau air yang memukul-mukul kecil tubuhnya. Hari ini, lagi-lagi papinya harus pergi setelah kurang dari dua puluh empat jam akhirnya kembali. Ia sudah tak memiliki mami kesayangannya, Kamui pergi meninggalkannya. Papinya melangkah tanpa pernah menoleh ke arahnya.

Umur bocah itu bahkan belum menginjak genap enam tahun. Memang, uang sudah bukan menjadi beban sejak dua anggota keluarganya pergi. Menghidupi seorang bocah ingusan yang hanya butuh susu dan cemilan serta beberapa mainan murah bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang alien _hunter_ macam Umibouzu.

Hanya saja, papi kesayangannya melupakan sebuah hal paling penting yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang anak kecil seumurannya.

Kasih sayang.

"Aku kesepian _aru_ ," ucapnya bergetar. Entah berbicara pada siapa. Kagura berjongkok menyaksikan segerombol remaja yang tengah asik bermain di bawah sana. Tidak ada harapan baginya untuk ikut bergabung, karena nyatanya, sejak dulu dia dan Kamui selalu menjali bulan-bulanan bahan bully.

Melihat betapa bahagianya ekspresi mereka ketika bersenda gurau dan bagaimana keluarga masing-masing menjemput untuk kembali ke kediaman, membuat gadis cilik itu merasakan sebuah kekosongan besar yang hinggap di hatinya. Ia kesepian, ia ingin punya teman dan keluarga yang perhatian. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam terhadapnya?

Sebuah cahaya berwarna coklat pasir terang tiba-tiba saja membutakan penglihatannya. Kagura menutup mata, menghindari tusukan silau yang berasal tepat di depan kakinya berpijak. Ketika cahaya itu mulai meredup, manik biru cerahnya mengintip takut.

Setangkai kecil semanggi perlahan tumbuh di hadapannya. Terus meninggi hingga batas kewajaran. Kelopak-kelopak daunnya menguncup, terlihat aneh. Sebelum kemudian mulai terbuka perlahan, ada empat daun!

Bocah berambut jingga itu tak menghiraukan betapa berharganya makna dari empat kelopak daun semanggi. Fokusnya hanya terarah pada makhluk kecil—yang ternyata menjadi sumber cahaya—berukuran beberapa senti yang terlihat seperti manusia. Makhluk itu membuka mata, kemudian dengan mengejutkan menampakkan sepasang sayap tipis.

"Ah!" Kagura memekik kaget kala menyaksikan makhluk kecil itu mulai bangkit dan terbang mendekatinya. Mungkin penglihatannya makin buruk, tapi entah kenapa makhluk itu terlihat semakin besar setiap detiknya. Terus membesar sampai kemudian berukuran setara telapak tangan orang dewasa.

Melayang tepat di depan hidung, makhluk itu dengan malas memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo, aku Okita Sougo. Orang tua perimu."

Merah cerah bertemu biru langit yang memancarkan kebingungan. Menelengkan kepala, gadis itu memasang ekspresi polos.

"Eh?"

.

* * *

.

.

.

" **When You Become A Fairy God Parent, You Can't be A Sadist"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, I don't even know what I wrote**

 **Summary : "Surga mana yang dengan ngawurnya menunjuk seorang sadis sebagai peri?!" #PasirJingga**

 **.**

 **OkiKagu Week Indonesia**

 **Day 3 : Fantasy!AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sadis brengsek! Kemari kau!" Kagura berteriak kesal.

Cahaya redup muncul tepat di hadapannya. Menampilkan sesosok—yang terlihat masih remaja—laki-laki bersurai cokelat pasir. Kalau saja tidak ada sayap tipis berkilauan yang menempel di punggungnya, orang-orang sudah pasti mengiranya sebagai manusia biasa.

"Begitukah caramu memanggil peri yang selalu menjagamu ini?" Suaranya terdengar seperti biasa, malas.

Kagura mendengus sebal. Tanpa ragu ia mencengkeram erat kerah baju Sougo, menariknya kasar.

"Oi, sadis, kau lagi-lagi menyembunyikan stok _sukonbu_ ku, kan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukannya." Sougo mengangkat kedua tangan, tidak mencoba untuk melawan.

Cengkeraman gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu sedikit mengendur. "Lalu di mana persediaan _sukonbu_ berhargaku?" tanyanya sedikit putus asa.

Menyeringai, ia menjawab santai, "Oh, kalau itu, ada di sini."

Dua jari saling berbenturan, menimbulkan bunyi kecil. Seketika, sebuah bungkusan kotak berukuran sedang sudah ada di genggaman tangannya. Itu stok cemilan milik Kagura.

"Tuh, kan! Kau menyembunyikannya _aru_!" Gadis bermanik biru cerah merampas kotakan itu, tanpa sadar melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju milik Sougo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyembunyikannya."

Kagura membuka segel kardus yang telah berhasil di rebutnya. Puluhan bungkus _sukonbu_ terlihat begitu bercahaya di depan matanya. Diraihnya satu kotak, menyobek segel tutupnya sembarangan lalu mulai melahap cemilan berupa rumput laut kering.

Senyum sadis Sougo makin melebar.

"Aku hanya melakukan beberapa eksperimen dengan sihirku."

"Gyaaaaaah! Pedaaaaaaaas!"

.

.

"Oi, China."

"…."

"Oi!"

"…."

" _Ck_ , kau masih marah cuma karena kejadian tadi pagi?" bertanya datar, didekatinya gadis yang sedari tadi tidak mau menoleh maupun menanggapi.

"Kau merusak semua persediaanku _aru_! Makhluk kejam macam apa kau ini?!" Masih betah memunggungi laki-laki yang bahkan tidak merasa bersalah, Kagura merengut sebal. Menghiraukan apakah sadis itu melihat ekspresinya atau tidak.

"Berapa kali aku harus menjawab? Aku adalah peri yang ditugaskan untuk membuatmu bahagia~," Seringai itu lagi-lagi terpasang.

"Hah? Surga mana yang dengan _ngawur_ nya mengirimkan makhluk sadis macam dirimu?! Dan lagi, bukannya bahagia, setiap hari kau malah membuatku kesal _aru_!" Seakan lupa dengan acara ngambeknya, Kagura kini menoleh, menatap sengit Sougo yang masih dengan menyebalkannya memasang ekspresi santai. Ingin Kagura memukul wajah _baby face_ itu keras-keras.

"Kau selalu saja menggunakan sihirmu untuk melakukan hal aneh. Dan selalu saja kau mencari keributan denganku. Aku membencimu _aru_!" tambahnya.

Sougo masih betah menarik sudut bibir. Ia mendekat kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Kagura. Sang gadis tidak bereaksi. Terlalu lelah untuk mencoba melawan laki-laki yang kini ada di sisinya. Dia sudah hapal, kalau remaja berambut jingga itu mencoba menyerang, maka sang peri sadis hanya perlu menggunakan mantra untuk menghindar.

"Kau membenciku? Lalu, kalau aku mengganti semua persediaan makanan aneh itu, kau juga masih akan membenciku?"

Sekujur tubuh Kagura menegang.

"Kalau kali ini aku menggunakan sihirku untuk menambah jumlah stok yang kau miliki, apa kau masih membenciku?"

Kini gadis itu melirik malu.

"Lalu kalau aku—,"

"Sougooooooo~," Kagura berteriak kencang, tanpa aba-aba menerjang orang tua perinya sampai mereka limbung dan terjatuh dari sofa secara bersamaan.

Laki-laki yang mendapati tugas untuk menjaga sang gadis hanya mendengus geli. Membiarkan Kagura merengek seraya mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke dada.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ucapnya.

"Kalau ternyata aku bohong soal kata-kataku tadi, apa kau akan membenciku juga?"

Sontak Kagura mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya merah oleh amarah, tangan dikepalkan erat. Siap meninju sadis brengsek yang sejak tadi selalu menggodanya.

" _Teme!_ "

"Aku bercanda."

Dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik, Sougo sudah lenyap dari hadapan Kagura. Membuat tinju gadis itu menemui udara kosong sebelum kemudian dengan keras menghantam lantai keramik.

"Aw… aw… aw…." Setitik air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Menahan nyeri luar biasa, Kagura meringkuk seraya menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap laki-laki itu sebelum kemudian mengambil langkah menuju pintu. Sepasang sayap yang dengan setia bertengger di punggungnya kian lama kian memudar. Membuatnya menjadi semakin terlihat seperti manusia.

"Aku akan pergi membelikan pesananmu dulu. Ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?" Dia melirik sekilas, mendapati Kagura yang menggeleng lemah.

"Yakin?"

Kini Kagura mengangguk.

Menghela napas, ditutupnya kembali pintu itu. Berbalik badan dan lagi-lagi berjalan mendekati Kagura yang masih meringkuk menyedihkan. Setelah jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu langkah, Sougo berjongkok dan menatap gadis itu intens.

"Hey, aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Apa?!" Kagura bertanya ketus.

"Kenapa kau masih saja tidak pernah mengucapkan permohonan padaku?"

"Hah?"

Menghela napas, ia kembali buka suara, "Selama hampir sepuluh tahun aku menjadi perimu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memohon apapun? Aku ini peri, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu selama itu tidak melanggar aturan."

Gadis itu diam. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Kini duduk menyilang di hadapan Sougo. Tatapan mereka bertemu, begitu intens, sebelum kemudian Kagura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Apa maksudmu? Kau itu sudah mengabulkan permintaanku sejak lama."

"Hah?" Alisnya bertaut tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang, kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku sejak lama—," jeda.

"—untuk menjadi teman dan selalu berada di sisiku."

.

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang, peri ya peri. Kau itu bodoh ya?!" Makhluk kecil itu menatap tak tertarik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu peri itu apaan _aru_! Kautuli ya?" Bersungut-sungut, Kagura melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Bibir ia kerucutkan, pipi ia kembungkan. Bukti jelas bahwa ia merasa sebal.

"Dan lagi, orang tua? Aku sudah punya orang tuaku sendiri _aru_! Mereka jauh lebih besar dari pada dirimu. Aku tidak butuh orang tua yang lain!" tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Sudah kuduga aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Hijikata- _san_! _Change, change_!" Sougo mengomel panjang, yang sudah jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Kagura kecil. Dia itu _ngomong_ apa? Gila ya?

Waktu terasa berhenti sejenak tatkala Kagura menyaksikan oleh kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana ruang kosong di samping makhluk kecil itu tiba-tiba terisi oleh makhluk kecil lagi, yang terlihat lebih garang, lebih menyeramkan.

"Oi, berhenti mengandalkanku! Ini sudah kali ketiga kau meminta mundur. Sougo, aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu lagi," Makhluk itu bersuara, berat dan maskulin.

"Heeee? Tapi bocah ini terlalu tolol. Aku malas menjelaskan."

"Siapa yang kausebut tolol?!" Tak terima, Kagura memekik dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ck, berisik."

Makhluk berambut hitam lurus dengan poni aneh itu menghela napas. Bergumam sendiri kemudian mengambil alih tugas untuk menjelaskan pada Kagura kecil apa sebenarnya orang tua peri itu.

"—Jadi, kau bisa meminta apapun pada makhluk satu ini selama itu masih di luar batas kewajaran. Kau mengerti?" Hijikata—kalau Kagura tidak salah ingat ketika dia mengenalkan diri—berkata panjang dan secara hati-hati memilih kata agar bocah seumur Kagura dapat mengerti. Meski masih bingung akan penjelasan rumit makhluk di depannya, tapi Kagura dapat menangkap sebagian besar maksudnya.

"Eh? Meminta apapun?" Matanya berbinar seketika.

"Hijikata- _san_ , percuma. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti. Lihatlah, dia terlihat ingin meminta persediaan susu seumur hidup."

"Ah, apa aku gagal menjelaskan?"

" _Nee, nee,_ benarkah aku boleh meminta apapun yang kumau _aru_?" Kagura mengabaikan kekhawatiran mereka. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi segala macam hal yang ingin ia miliki.

"Ah—tentu, selama permintaanmu wajar," Ragu, Hijikata menjawab.

"Kalau begitu—," Kagura terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir. Kedua peri di hadapannya menelan ludah was-was. Berharap bocah itu tidak meminta hal yang aneh.

Mengangguk mantap, Kagura mengucapkan permohonan pertamanya.

"Bisakah kau menjadi temanku, dan selalu berada di sisiku tanpa pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku?"

.

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _._

 _._

A/N : Jadi, intinya, Sougo itu kena friendzone selamanya ahahahaha /ditebas

Ah, ini masuk genre Fantasy nggak, ya? Saya ragu XDD

.

 _Anyway, this is my entri for the 3rd day_ :) Semoga bisa maso sampe hari ketujuh *amin*

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot membaca, mereview, memfave, dan memfollow entries saya sebelumnya ^^

Itu benar-benar menjadi motivasi untuk terus bisa mengikuti event #OkiKaguWeek ini /alay

Maaf karena belum bisa membalas reviews, saya kena banyak _distract_ , jadi hanya membuka FFn kalau mau publish saja :") _I'm so sorry. But really, your RnR are so precious_!

Sekian dulu deh.

Mind to RnR?

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima~

.

Regards,

Scalytta


End file.
